


You Stayed (I Stayed)

by Lady_Katana4544 (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-11 05:11:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16469402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544





	You Stayed (I Stayed)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hecate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hecate/gifts).



She knows that he doesn't expect her to still be in the building. Not after everything that's already gone to hell in a handbasket.

Not with the tantrum that Rogers has thrown and dragged most of the other Avengers who would follow him down that path; all of it done for his childhood friend, Bucky Barnes, to keep him out of government hands. And against the new Accords as well.

Wanda understands that instinct, the strongest of needs to protect what little you have left in the world. It was why she and her brother had given themselves to the experiments, in the idea of protecting each other from those who would do them harm.

Bucky Barnes is not her brother; he's not someone that she feels a need to protect from the government. Not like Tony Stark, she's seen his mind. 

Knows what he's seen with the Avengers. Knows that he's seen what is coming for them. How he wishes to do better for the world after discovering what his weapons were being used to do behind his back.

She wants to help in his mission of creating better things, better ideas for the world. Its why she stays when Clint comes to her and tries to bargain with her before Vision intervenes.

It's why with some regrets that Wanda turns her back on Clint and the plans of Steve Rogers.

So that she can be there when the damaged suit finally manages to bring him back to her; its why she stands up from the couch and goes to him when a battered and bruised Tony stops in the doorway.

"I didn't expect that you would still be here," Tony says in a rattling whisper as he gently grips her shoulders.

"I know. I chose to stay when Barton tried to break me out," Wanda answers quietly.

He kisses her forehead gently with torn lips. She allows herself to pretend for a small moment that she isn't crying.


End file.
